Federal Government of New Englia
The Republic of New Englia is a federal republic and multi-party state. The Head of State and government is the Governor-General. The Governor-General is elected directly by the people and considered head of the Executive Branch. The legislative branch is headed by a bicameral legislature known as the Congress of New Englia. The upper house is known as the Senate with 50 seats and the National Assembly as the lower house with 300 seats. The Supreme Court of New Englia is the highest court of the judiciary and is composed of a Chief Justice and five Associate Justices. =Executive= The Executive Branch in New Englia is headed by the Governor-General of New Englia, although power is often delegated to the Cabinet members and other officials. The Governor-General and Vice-General are elected as running mates directly by the people and are not subject to any term limits. The Governor-General is both the head of state and government, as well as the military commander-in-chief and chief diplomat. Since 3074, the forty-seventh Governor-General is Frederick Kohler. The Vice-General of New Englia is the second-highest executive official of the government. As first in the Executive Line of Succession, the Vice-General becomes the Governor-General's death, resignation, or removal, which has happened only two times in history. Under the Constitution, the Vice-General is President of the Senate and is allowed to vote in the Senate when there is a tie. Since 3074, the position of Vice-General is Vacant. Current Administration Governor-General: Frederick Kohler Vice-General: Vacant Cabinet Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Mahmoud El-Baradei Secretary of National Affairs: Mary Jackson Secretary of Defense: Jack Hewitt Secretary of Finance: Benjamin Powell Attorney General: Alice Carmichael Secretary of Commerce: Chimaraoke Ejimofor Secretary of Immigration: Yoshimitsu Tsuchii Secretary of Transportation: Isaac Chippindall Secretary of Education: Jasmine Suttor Secretary of Health & Social Services: Elise Reinhardt Independent Agencies National Emergency Agency (NEA) Intelligence Bureau (IB) National Labor Administration (NLA) Office of Enviromental Oversight (OEO) Director of Office of Budget Management (OBM) =Legislative= The nation is supported by a 350 seat bicameral legislature known as the Congress of New Englia. The upper house is the Senate and the lower house is the National Assembly. The Senate has 50 seats and the National Assembly has 300 seats. Elections for the Assembly and Senate are every 3 years. In order to fill all 350 seats, each of the 5 provinces are divided into Congressional Districts. The National Assembly divides the 300 seats based upon population while, each province is given 10 senate seats which are spit into 5 divisions with two senators serving each division. All of the 5 major parties in the nation are eligible to hold seats in congress as well as those people who are registered as Independent. The current Speaker of the Assembly is James Nyerere of the New-Dawn Party and the Speaker of the Senate is Paul Klausener of the Progressive Party. Membership in the Congress |- !colspan=2 align=left|Party !align=center|Assembly Seats !align=center|Senate Seats !align=center|Total Seats |- |bgcolor=red| |style="text-align:center"|Colonial Party |style="text-align:center"|60 |style="text-align:center"|5 |style="text-align:center"|65 |- |bgcolor=blue| |style="text-align:center"|Democratic Party |style="text-align:center"|22 |style="text-align:center"|4 |style="text-align:center"|26 |- |bgcolor=purple| |style="text-align:center"|Independent |style="text-align:center"|15 |style="text-align:center"|2 |style="text-align:center"|17 |- |bgcolor=lime green| |style="text-align:center"|New-Dawn Party |style="text-align:center"|145 |style="text-align:center"|12 |style="text-align:center"|157 |- |bgcolor=yellow| |style="text-align:center"|Progressive Party |style="text-align:center"|52 |style="text-align:center"|26 |style="text-align:center"|78 |- |bgcolor=green| |style="text-align:center"|Sinn Féin |style="text-align:center"|6 |style="text-align:center"|1 |style="text-align:center"|7 |- |bgcolor=| |style="text-align:center"|'''Total |style="text-align:center"|'300' |style="text-align:center"|'50' |style="text-align:center"|'350' |- |} '''Federal Parties Holding Seats |- !colspan=2 align=left|Party !align=center|Founded !align=center|Leader !align=center|Ideology !align=center|Position |- |bgcolor=red| |style="text-align:center"|Colonial Party |style="text-align:center"|2731 |style="text-align:center"|Medford Adams |style="text-align:center"|Conservatism |style="text-align:center"|Right |- |bgcolor=blue| |style="text-align:center"|Democratic Party |style="text-align:center"|2995 |style="text-align:center"|Ewan Blackburn |style="text-align:center"|Third Way |style="text-align:center"|Centre-left |- |bgcolor=lime green| |style="text-align:center"|New-Dawn Party |style="text-align:center"|2650 |style="text-align:center"|Madeleine Gordon |style="text-align:center"|Progressivism |style="text-align:center"|Left |- |bgcolor=yellow| |style="text-align:center"|Progressive Party |style="text-align:center"|2760 |style="text-align:center"|Max Schreiner |style="text-align:center"|Conservatism |style="text-align:center"|Right |- |bgcolor=green| |style="text-align:center"|Sinn Féin |style="text-align:center"|2630 |style="text-align:center"|Patrick Hilliard |style="text-align:center"|Fascism |style="text-align:center"|Far-right |- |} =Judiciary= The highest court in the land is the Supreme Court of New Englia. The make up consists of 5 judges that rule on cases and challenge any law and deem it unconstitutional through the power of Judicial Review. Judges are nominated by the Governor-General and approved by the Senate and serve for life. There is also the New Englia Court of Apppeals and District Courts as well as Provincial Courts. =Links= New Englia